


Esperando una Nota

by Nianka14356



Category: T - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, amor amor...
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianka14356/pseuds/Nianka14356
Summary: "Son estos ojos que me tientan el pulso con engaños o, eres tú que no dejas de ponerte a cada minuto más hermoso"





	Esperando una Nota

El día en el qué rompí con mi novia, recibiría la primera nota que me eximiría de mi falta de confianza.

La verdad es que nuestra relación no funcionó, lo sabíamos. El carnicero de mi cuadra…, el lo sabía,… el panadero, y también el verdulero…, pues qué si, que todos; lo sabían. Es más que hasta mi abuela que vive en España, lo sabia.

El problema no era "ignorar" que lo nuestro no funcionaba, el dato estaba en madurar.

Éramos como amigos, que equivocaron física con química….

Muchos nos decían que teníamos más pinta de hermanos que de amantes.

Esta imagen que los demás proyectaban inocentemente de nosotros se dejaba ver... de tal manera que opacaba, con fuerza bruta, ese más allá donde protegiamos aquel recuerdo de un momento de alcohol y una fiesta en la que se enciende el fosforito del amor sexual que estaba prohibido en cualquier amistad.

  
Era claro que estos comentarios ocasionales empezaron a rompernos poco a poco, haciéndonos sentir hasta incómodos.  
Era como sí sintiéramos esas miradas analizando nuestros movimientos sobre el otro, las reuniones eran una tortura.  
Abrazarnos, besarnos, y hasta coquetearse ante otros era bochornoso en un sentido incomodo.

Pero,… pero…, claro… qué entendíamos. Sin embargo, no aceptaban nuestra dicha felicidad.

Para todos. Nuestro romance era un acuerdo pasajero.  
Eramos como jóvenes rebeldes que se apegaban mutuamente por miedo a ver el error en los cálculos, por lo que volvimos a casa.

No podíamos obligarlos a entender nuestro amor… un amor.

Simplemente: un amor.

Discutimos, la ultima madrugada de la ultima fiesta, que ha sido de un par de rostros cansado de cargar con una sonrisa de amor creada falsamente.

Ambos bajamos la bandera. Era la primera vez que me sentía triste de cargar una maleta.

 No me recuerdo realmente cuando fue la última vez que nuestra piel estaba transpirada con pasión. Se trataba de una pareja que no se preocupaba ni entristecía por no poder verse ni tocarse... en todo el día. Compartimos un lecho, las mismas sabanas, pero quizás no teníamos los mismos sentimientos.

Lydia demostraba en sus ojos que querían más de lo que teníamos, y yo no era necesario para tener ese sueño. Pero no me escuchen en esta, porque fui un tanto más que egoísta, que Lydia era mi única experiencia en el amor. Un amor que había fracasado, pero no quería perder por miedo a la soledad.

Estaba como, casi todos los días, en la cafetería de la universidad. Mi amigo Scott trabaja en ese lugar como forma de pagar la carrera. Hoy tengo un café con pastel gratis por estar pasando por un rompimiento justamente en época de examen. El muy bobo me tiene lastima, por que me quiere… pero,… detesto cuando se comporta como un cachorro triste por mi causa.

Mientras ordeno mis deberes universitarios sacando mágicamente mis apuntes de mi bolso-mochila. Puedo notar algo nuevo, una nota que antes no estaba en mi mesa, y menos a una corta distancia del café, debajo del plato donde descansa mi pastel, que al desdoblarse, decir así;

**_"Querido, Stiles:_ ** **_Eres de una belleza inmortal que no debe ser ni devotamente humanizada ante estos crueles ojos que impuramente te aprecian"_ **

Scott fue quien me despertó, la verdad es que no lo he visto. Seria una broma de quien me supiera sufriendo por mi ruptura, quizás realmente tenia una admiradora.

¿Cómo debo tomar algo? Conservar una pequeña nota amarilla sin mostrarse a Scott. Me sentí avergonzado pero también confundido. Lo dejaría así, pues nada podría hacer por ahora.

El problema era que no se puede dejar de ser un mensaje de texto para la emoción de las emociones, que variaba entre la desilusión de un posible engaño, y una pequeña ilusión de amor.

Será que después de temerle por tanto tiempo a la soledad, yo estaba apunto de conocer a la chica de mis sueños.


End file.
